Fresh Start
by WRCfan
Summary: Summary: Set after 9x20, Nikki and Vix set out for a life in Berlin. But, was it as easy as they thought? How will they cope with a new country, a new house, a new life? This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. I do also struggle with spelling and grammar, so I apologise if they are any mistakes. Please enjoy and review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 **Nikki's POV:**

It had been one hell of a day; in fact it had been it had been a hell of a few weeks. Losing her had been one of the worst things, maybe the worst thing that had happened in the past few years. But, here I am sat in the back of a taxi with her sat next to me; her hands holding mine, her head resting on my shoulder and my head resting on hers. We didn't need to talk, sat in the back of a taxi; we were glade to have each other back. I was sat there counting my lucky stars, which she said yes, that she took me back. Truth was I needed her, more than she thought.

 **End of POV**

"Hey, you ok?" Vix said, breaking the silent.

"Yeah…. I am now" Nikki replied.

Vix didn't reply just simply smiled and brushed her lips against Nikki's.

 **Vix's POV:**

I was living in the moment, and right in that moment I am so happy that I have my Nik with me. I am so happy that she fought for me; she came after me, lefted everything for me. To me, that shown me how much she cares for me, however that wasn't what some members of my family would see. But, I know how much that job meant for her, how much those kids mean to her, some more than others; even if sometimes she doesn't show it. I had turned off my phone, I hadn't told Nik, and I had. I knew Sue would be phoning me trying to stop me, but the truth she I wanted Nikki, I love her. No matter what Sue can say to me, she can't change that.

It took just over thirty minutes for the taxi to pull into the Glasgow airport. The taxi rolled up in the front of the airport, where people could be dropped off.

Nikki opened her door and got out of the car, I thought it was weird because she didn't say anything to me or even look at me, just got out of the car and closed the door behind her. I sat there for a minute stuck in my thoughts; did she really want to come with me? Leave everything behind just for me? I thought she wanted to come with me. In that minute I was trapped with fear and worry, wondering whether my thoughts were right.


	2. Airport

**Chapter Two:**

 **Still in Vix's POV:**

"Are you getting out?" Nikki asked me, while holding her hand out to me, from my side of the taxi.

"Yeah" I said, I was a bit confused.

She led me over to safety, on the pavement by the taxi, and then she helped the taxi driver get our things out of the boot of our taxi, and carried mine and hers over to me, were I was still lost in my own thoughts.

 **Nikki's POV:**

As I as carrying our belongings over to Vix, I notice she was in a bit of a daze. She looked a bit like she was confused, a bit lost. I stood next to her, looking at the beautiful woman which was stood in front of me. She just looked straight at me.

"Vix, sweetie" I said to her.

"Is this what you want?" She replied.

"What?" Was all I could say in reply, I was confused myself now.

"I need to know that this is what you want, that you want to come and live in Berlin with me?" I asked.

"I love you Vix, of course I want to come with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me?" I replied, I could see the smile grow on her face.

She only nodded in replied to me, I had made her speechless.

"Now, shall we go get me a ticket" I asked her.

"Yeah" she replied.

 **End of POV.**

They walked together, hand in hand into the airport. The couple had to split up for a while, Vix signed in and Nikki brought her ticket. They met up after signing in for their flight; they had a number of hours to wait before their flight. Together, they decided that they would go waste some time. So then they got something to eat from Burger King. The couple then found a shop, which they got some things for the journey. Nikki brought some sweets and water, while Vix picked up some juice and a magazine. The couple then simply sat down on the uncomfortable seats and waited for their flight to be called, happier than they have been in the last couple of weeks.

 **Author's Note: Hi, Thanks for Reading. Please could you review and tell me what you think of this story so far, also if you have any ideas for further chapters. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

After a good couple of hours, the couple was finally called for their flight. A moment where both Nikki and Vix where excited and disappointed. It was the moment that, because both of them had got their tickets at different times, they did not have seats next to each other. As a couple, they were so excited that getting on this plane would mean that this is the start of their whole new life together. But, their whole journey they wouldn't be able to be close to each other, talk to each other. This is what they were finding difficult, the moment that they had to be apart but so close at the same time.

As the couple walked together hand in hand to the plane, there was not a word between them. This uncomfortable silence continued, this was until there were stopped by the line of people trying to get onto the plane.

"I love you, you know that don't you" Nikki said, breaking the silence.

"Ya Know, I love you too" Vix replied.

"A couple hours you know is not the end of the world, when you think about it, it's nothing compared to us being able to spend the rest of our lives together." Nikki explained.

"The minute we step back of this plane, it going to be a new start for us, yes?" Vix asked.

Nikki nodded, the couple kissed and made their way on the plane. The found their own seats, the plane took off and they had begun their journey. Not long after the flight started, Vix noticed that her phone was flashing, notifying her that she had a message.

It read.

 _One new message. Remember I Love You N xxx_

Vix quickly typed out a reply.

 _I know, you can stop telling me you know xxx_

 _Never N xxx_

 _How much longer xxx_

 _Not too long now N xxx_

 _Close your eyes, it will go quicker N xxx_

And so she does, Vix closed her eyes knowing that her Nix wasn't far away. She continued to sleep though until the flight landed. Everyone started to leave the plane, apart from Vix who was still fast asleep, every catching up with her after not having slept much in weeks, since the day Nikki hurt her so bad, but that was a day which she didn't want to think or talk about anymore.

 **Nikki's POV:**

I was slowing go through the plane following the row of people trying to exit the plane. Vix was sat far in front of me, as I thought she would have already got off of the plane. However, as I was slowly walking up to the front of the plane, I happened to look sideways and saw my gorgeous girl fast asleep still in her seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 **Nikki's POV:**

I moved out of the line, towards my sleeping angel, still fast asleep. She did listen to me, wish I could have gone to sleep, that's my trouble, and I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep since I lost her, but now I have her back. I sat down in the seat next to her, gently moved the hair away from her face. Looking at her and gently I stroked her cheek and kissed the top of her head. She slowly began to wake up.

 **Vix's POV:**

I could feel someone stoking her cheek, I was confused and scared, I didn't know where I was and who it was stroking my cheek. I began to panic, I knew I had to open my eyes, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

As I opened my eyes, it took me seconds to work out that it was her that was stoking my cheek, with a smile on her face as she is looking down at me. I was so relived, that I jumped up at her and wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face into the side of my neck.

"Hey, it's okay" She told me.

I didn't reply, just do anything, didn't move or talk.

"Baby, come on, let's get off this plane, and go to our new home." Said Nikki.

"Ok" that I all I could say in reply to her.

 **End of POV.**

Nikki then moved off of the seat, taking Vix will her. She got Vix's belongings, put her on her back and carried Vix's in her hand. Then her other hand held Vix's, as she walked her girlfriend off of the plane.

The couple collected their bags and headed out of the airport in Berlin. The couple then got a taxi from outside the airport and headed to their new home. Sitting in the back of the taxi, Vix places her head in top of Nikki's shoulder. The taxi then slowly pulls away and beings the journey to their apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: This chapter does have some German in it. Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Chapter Five:**

The taxi pulls out up outside a smart apartment block. It was late; the sky was black and you could see the stars shinning in the night's sky. As the taxi gently stopped, Nikki and Vix climbed out of the taxi, Nikki collected the bags, which wasn't much. Then Nikki paid the driver with the money she and Vix exchanged at the airport.

"Have you got the keys" Nikki asked Vix as she headed over to her.

"No, Elsie should be in the flat waiting for me" Vix answered.

Seeing the worried look on Nikki's face, Vix quickly spoke again.

"Hey, it's ok, she knows about you." Vix stated.

The couple then slowly walk up to the apartment building. They pressed the buzzer which was the number to their flat. The door then opened, as if the person in the flat had let them in. The couple took the lift up to the sixth level of the apartment building, not far from the lift is where Vix stopped the door with the numbers '206', this is where the women stopped, turned and quietly knocked on the door of the flat. Vix stood looking excited, almost as if she was going to jump with excitement. Whereas, Nikki stood there; holding the couple's belongings, looking nervous excited but scared all in one.

The door to the flat quickly opened and a young woman, similar age to Vix. She had light blonde wavy hair, with brown eyes. The young woman stood in the doorway was about the same height as Vix, she had a bright and cheery expression. Vix and the young woman hugged.

"Hallo, Vix. Treten Sie ein, wie war der Flug?" the young woman said.

"Hallo, zu schlecht war es nicht , ich danke Ihnen , dies zu tun für mich." Vix replied.

"Das ist gut, Ihre sehr willkommen , wissen Sie, dass Vix . Sie haben mir viele Gefälligkeiten in der Vergangenheit getan ." the young woman answered.

The whole the two women where talking, all Nikki could do, was stood there and feel very awkward. That was when the young woman turned to Nikki.

"Oh , wie unhöflich von mir . ich bin Elsie . tut mir wirklich leid , müssen Sie Nikki sein . Es ist sehr schön , Sie kennenzulernen." The young women said to Nikki.

As Vix was about to step in and explain that Nikki, didn't speak German.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist schön, Sie zu treffen." Nikki replied

Vix just stood there, surprised that her girlfriend could speak German. She didn't say anything, she left it till later.

Elsie, turned back to Vix, and the two walked into the apartment together, chatting away. Leaving Nikki, unsure of what to do, left standing in the hallway of the apartment, unsure of what she was suppose to it. To her, it wasn't her apartment it was Vix's. She had to do everything she can to get Vix to trust her again. Nikki put the suitcase and bags the couple had brought with them, on floor out of the way of the walk way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

 **Nikki's POV:**

I don't know what to do, I shouldn't go in, Vix is busy and she's lefted me standing here. I can hear her having a conversation with Elsie, like they are catching up from the time they have been apart. I wish, I could catch up with Vix about the time, we have had apart. I don't know what I was thinking sleeping with Hector, I love Vix with all my heart. I broke my girl's heart, now its time to put it back together again. So, I leant back against the wall waiting, and thinking.

 **Vix's POV:**

I was just finishing talking with Elsie, when i realised that Nikki wasn't behind me, where was she?

"Also gut , ich gehe besser . Es immer später , und wetten Sie zwei nach der Fahrt versucht werden." Elsie said.

"Ja, es war ein sehr langer Tag . Aber , ich werde Sie bald sehen." I replied.

As me and Elsie were walking towards the hallway and to the door, I spotted Nikki stood against the wall, she looked like she was deep in thought. Nik, since to noticed that we were there, she looked up and smiled. I knew then that there was something wrong. I said my goodbyes to Elsie, shut the door and locked it.

I walked over to her, took her hands in mine and kissed her lips gently.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, course." She replied.

"You gonna come see our new home" I then asked her.

She nodded, so I took her hand and guided thought our new apartment.

 **Nikki's POV:**

As Vix guided thought the hallway, we came out to a large open space. One area was the kitchen, another the lounge, dinning room. It was amazing, in the living room area was a big TV, black leather sofas, dark wood furniture. Then in the dinning room that had a 4 seater table, which was also dark wood with black leather chairs. We then together, we walked towards the kitchen, there was black worktops, with dark wood cupboards and sliver appliances. All the time I haven't said a word, just followed Vix with my mouth was open, I was amazed, like a little kid on Christmas day.

It got better though, I couldn't believe how light it was, the whole apartment had big windows that in places like the open living area went from floor to ceiling. It was amazing, Vix had the bigger and most beautiful smile across her face, which like magic made my worries and anxiousness disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

 **Nikki's POV:**

I didn't think that it could get any better after that, but it could. Vix took me to the back of the apartment in the far corner was another door. As the door opened, it was beautiful, a double bed in the centre of the room, the big windows continued, it was so open with the fitted wardrobes.

"Do you like it?" Vix asked.

" Like it, I love it." I replied.

"You do realise that this isn't our bedroom" Vix stated.

I just looked at her with amazement in my eyes.

"This is the spare room, do you think Eve will like it?" Vix commented.

"I think she will love it, but wait if this the spare room, and its this great, then what is your room like" I said.

Vix just smiled and took me to the other side of the apartment, where there was another door. In this room was a king sized leather bed, with light blue bedding, which looked from where i was so comfy and appealing. Again, there was fitted wardrobes but this time, some doors were glass, some were mirror. One wall was just windows, with an amazing view of the city lights, and a canal, which till down i didn't know was then.

"I'm just gonna go for a quick shower, why don't you settle down for the night, you look tired". Vix said to me.

With that, i watched as Vix walked into a little room leading from our bedroom, which i guessed was an en-suite. I noticed a blanket sitting on the bottom of the bed, so i picked it up and walked into the main room, and sat down on the floor against the wall at the far said, leaning against the big window, looking out at the view. I knew that i have Vix back, but i know that I've got a long way to go before i can back to sleeping next to her at night. I could of gone and slept in the spare bedroom but it didn't feel right, and the sofa seems to comfy. I know that i am punishing myself, for what i did and i kept punishing myself, but that what i do, i not going to give myself the things i want so bad, when i don't deserve them. After what i did, i don't deserve a second chance with Vix, but i need her, more than i can ever tell her. I wrapped the blanket over me, got my phone out of my pocket. I began to call Eve, i promise her i would, i have to ring her to cancel her coming up to spent the holidays with me, she understood why i had to go to berlin with Vix.

 **Vix's POV:**

When I came out of the shower, Nikki was no where to be seen, i thought that she would just climb in bed and wait for me. Still in just my towel, I walked over to the open door, there I saw her at the far side of the room away from me. She was on the phone, I could tell that it was Eve on the phone, by the way she talking, and the way she's smiles when Eve calls her mum. As Nikki puts the phone down, I watch her pull the blanket over her more, like she's cold. She doesn't even notice me, as she just stares out of the window. Then I notice the tears falling her eyes.

I wish I know what going on, inside her head, I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Vix's POV:**

I slowly walked across the room towards her, trying not to be to loud, as i didn't want to scared her. She, My Nikki meant so much to me, i don't like it when she cries, although i have only ever seen her cry once before, when i lefted her. I get all the way up to her, and she haven't even noticed that i was there. I knelt on the floor beside her, and layered my hand on her arm, this touch, my touch made her turn and look at me.

"Hey, whats up?" I say.

"Nothing, im fine" She replies, while wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"There is, i know Nik, you don't cry for nothing, is it about Eve, i heard you on the phone to her, she ok?" I asked her.

"Eve's Fine, i promised her that i would ring her to tell her that i was here and safe. I rang her on the way to your dad's. I told her everything Vix, i ever told her until then that i had lost you. I couldn't tell her that her crap, so called mother messed up and screwed her life up again." She stated, like she needed to say it all at time to get it off her chest.

"Hey, stop it, ok. I'm here. I get it, but your not a crap mother or so called mother, you're her mum and she loves you. Was Eve ok about you coming here?" I ask her.

"Yeah, she told me to go get you back, that she could she how happy you made me, and that she liked you, well she said your pretty cool. She was a disappointed that i was moving here with you today, but she was ok about it". Nikki tells me.

"Why was she disappointed?" I asked.

"She was traveling up this evening and i was meeting her at the train station, she was going to spend the holidays with me. I cancelled on her before she got on the train." She told me.

"oh Nik, why didn't you tell me, it will be ok. I promise ok? We will Skype Eve tomorrow yeah, talk to her then. But for now bed time." I stated.

As i moved to get up, i noticed that she wasn't following me.

"Hey, you coming". I ask her.

"I didn't think you would want me to" She replied.

I didn't answer her with words, i simply walked back over to her, helped her up. I lefted the blanket where it was, i walked her back into our new bedroom and pushed her onto the bed. I knew that she knew the answer to her words. We both climbed under the covers, took our clothes off and snuggled into each other. I we lay there in each other arms, both me and nik falling asleep together after what seems to be so long. I knew what I needed to do to cheer Nikki up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

 **Vix's POV:**

I woke up early the next morning, Nikki was still asleep. I carefully got out of bed, careful not to wake Nikki. I then walked into the main room, i found Nik's Phone where she lefted it the night before. I quickly unlocked her phone and found the number i wanted. Grabbed my laptop from my bag in the bedroom and went to put my plan in action.

 **Nikki's POV:**

I woke up about half nine the next morning, i couldnt believe i had slept that all, i have barely slept in weeks. Yet, last night i slept since my head hit the pillow. I turn over to cuddle Vix, glad that we are back together, i turned, but Vix wasnt there. I began to panic, shes gone. How could i be so stupid? I should'nt of bed last night. Vix can't trust me, forgive me. I couldnt get it out of my head. I start to panic, my breathing was getting faster and faster and i could'nt breath. I tried to get up, but i got up, i was so out of breath, that i fell to the fall with a loud bang.

 **Vix's POV:**

I was making breakfast for me and Nik, when i heard a loud bang, coming from the bedroom. I put down what im doing and heard to the bedroom to check on Nik. Fear was setting in, at that point, heading towards mine and nik's bedroom. I got to the door way and push open the door to find Nik laying on the floor, struggling with her breathing, grasping onto the next breath, like her life in depending on it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

 **Vix's POV:**

Moving towards to Nikki, as quickly as I possibly could. I needed to get to her side.

"Baby, what's the matter? Come on baby, just breathe, ok, just breathe." I said, quicker then I was expecting it to come out.

It took me a good ten minutes to get Nik to calm down. Her in my arms, my arms around her like they are protecting her every breath.

"Hey, don't look so worried, I'm fine." She stated, still not moving from the position in my arms, but looking up at me.

"You're not fine Nik, you couldn't breathe, we need to get you to a hospital and get you checked over." I replied.

"I don't need to go to the hospital. I'll be fine now, I promised." She replied back to me.

"Ok, let's get you up and we will get you a drink, and we've see what you're like in a bit." I stated.

She didn't say I word, just nodded at me. Nik let me help her up and then take her through to the lounge.

She didn't say anything to me then. She just nodded at me, and let me help her to her feet. Together we exited the bedroom, I buried Nikki towards the sofa, and sat her down.

Giving her a kiss on the top of her head I said, "you sit down and rest. I'll make you a coffee, and something to eat."

"I'm not hungry hun, but I'll love a coffee". Nikki replied to me.

"Will start with a coffee then". I said entering the kitchen area of the room.

As it was open plan, I could keep an eye on Nikki. This time I wasn't listening to the 'I'm fine and 'I'm not hungry. I know my Nikki, something isn't right.

 **Nikki's POV:  
**  
It had been a while now since Vix found me in the bedroom. I was so embarrassed that she found me like that. But scared too, could now she was asking questions. Questions that I didn't want to have to answer. I wanted to tell her, but how. How do you tell something? About me? About what's inside? How I feel? I know Vix is watching me, I know she worried. But, after what I did, nothing is about me. I have to make her happy again.

As I was deep in thought, there was a knock at the door. I looked at Vix.

With a smile on her face, she said "why don't you go answer it".

So, I get up and make my way to the door.


End file.
